I'll Always Be Here
by WelcomeToMyPersonalHell
Summary: Takes Place at the End of Season 3 - Stiles will always be there for her, I mean he's loved her since the 3rd grade,how much more will he be able to endure from this strawberry blonde before he finally breaks and tells her everything he feels?Will she finally let herself loose and give into the feelings she's been feeling for Stiles since their kiss?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Always Be Here

* * *

Beacon Hills, the town of many suspicious deaths, disappearances and unbelievable occurrences is far from being normal. A lot has happen in the past 48 hours and I still have a hard time believing I'm back to the old me. One minute I'm being controlled by a mischievous fox spirit that was summoned when power of the Nemeton was restored when we tried to get our parents back, and the next I'm hearing crazy things from Derek about not knowing what is a dream and what is reality. Thankfully before Alison passed away she found something out, something important to take down the Oni. That's how we managed to get rid of the demon spirit. I have a feeling this is far from the end, there is so much more that is ahead of us. Alison maybe gone, but we all have to be strong and fight through it. I cant believe that a year or more ago my life was far from crazy, now I can say its more crazy then imaginable. Now I have to be there for my pack as Scott would say, I'm there for them as much as they are here for me. A knock on my door breaks me out of my thoughts as I put the last of the papers and string into a box and put it against the wall.

"Come in" I hollered, opening the closet and putting some of the boxes I had packed up in. The door creaks open slowly as I take a step back to glance at the door to see who it was. It was no one other then Lydia. The girl I've crushed on as long as I can remember, which has been quite a long time. I smile slightly and lean against the wall beside me as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Your dad let me in" She said peering up at me, biting her lip as she looked around the room. "Are you okay Stiles?" Lydia walked over to me to stand in front of me as she took hold of one of my hands looking up into my eyes. I swear she does this purposely cause she knows how much I actually like her. My mind wanders and I eventually answer her rubbing my thumb against her knuckles.

"I'm fine, still feeling tired.. But you cant expect any less with everything that has happen..Are you okay?" Lydia glanced down at our hands and she was silent for a bit. I know it must be hard for her with Alison passing away.. it was hard for everyone. The moment I felt wet drops land on my hand I knew she was crying.. I slide my free hand up to her face to wipe away the falling tears the streamed down her cheeks. Leading her over to my bed I sit her down and raise her eyes to look at me. Her eyes watered and tears started to fall some more, Lydia was not the kinda person who showed how she felt to many people. She seemed to trust me enough to count me as one of the people she can count on to share what she is feeling.

"I d-didn't come here t-to make things about m-me.." She sobbed out bringing one of her hands to her mouth to hold them back. Lydia's head slowly made its way to my chest as she cried silently to herself, I pulled her closer and rubbed circles on her back to calm her down. Laying my head upon hers as I just hold her, comforting her the best way I can, she didn't only lose her best friend, she lost Aiden as well. I remember her running into my arms after I chased after her when she realized he was dead, when she had a feeling something was wrong. I held her in my arms, as she cried then, and I sure as hell will now.

"Shhh Lydia.. It'll be alright...Everything will be alright I promise.." As she started to calm down her breathing slowed down as she slowly pulled back to look up at me as I nodded slightly reassuring her it will be okay. Leaning forward I place a kiss on her forehead. Raising a hand to her cheek caressing it softly I look into her eyes.

"Thank you.. For being here for me" Lydia said, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back... God I loved her so much. "It's been really hard on me.. And I haven't exactly been sleeping that well either." Letting her eyes drift to her lap as she spoke.

"How about you lay down and get some sleep?" Surprisingly Lydia agreed, it was getting dark anyway so it was about time to sleep. The girl kicked off her shoes on to the floor and looked down at her tight fitting jeans. Those definitely wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in.

"Stiles.. Do you think it'd be okay if I borrowed a T-shirt..?" I quickly nodded and stood up walking over to my dresser to pull out a medium size t-shirt, it might be a bit big on her but im sure that would be okay. Walking back over to her I hand her the shirt as I tell her where the bath room is located so she can change. I sit back on my bed as I watch her walk toward the door and look over at me before she left the room shutting the door behind her to find the bathroom. Laying back on my bed I look up at the ceiling in thought. Was Lydia actually staying the night here? Or am I seriously still dreaming and something is going to go totally wrong. I bring my fingers in front of my face counting each an every one, all ten accounted for. I wasn't dreaming. Lydia Martin was in my house an about to stay the night with me... in my bed. My mind was spinning but what brought me back to reality was the click of the door opening and closing. I sat up slightly to see Lydia standing with her clothes in her arms as she walked over toward me and placed her clothes by her shoes at the end of my bed. Swallowing thickly I watched her as she crawled onto my bed and lay down on my pillow that I sleep with, the one that I have to sleep with or I wont be able to sleep at all. It was the only pillow I had. Well I'm going to have to go grab another one for Lydia or I wont be able to sleep. Standing up I start to head toward the bed room door, but I was abruptly stopped by Lydia grabbing hold of my wrist holding me back. My eye brows knitted together in confusion, What was she doing?

"I'm just going to grab another pillow, I'll be right back" I said looking back down at her as I expected her to loosen her grip on my wrist. When she didn't I continued to look down at her and she just wrapped her other small hand around my forearm and pulled me down slowly till I plopped down on the bed.

"It's fine Stiles we can share can't we?" Her green eyes glowing bright from the moonlight seeping in through the window. My eyes widened at her, as I start to wonder what has gotten into her. Maybe it was because of everything going on she just wanted to be close to someone. 'Stiles don't think this is anything serious! It'll just end up with you being heartbroken again' I thought to myself as I nod at her and she lets her grip loosen as I lay down beside her. Our breath mingled together being so close to one another, I could see her eyes perfectly as the moonlight shone through the window in our direction. Looking into each others eyes, its like we understand one another without words that are unspoken. Stroking her strawberry blonde hair softly I spoke up a bit.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" My voice came out as a quiet whisper only she could hear.

"You made me feel better" Lydia whispered back biting at her lip softly looking down away from my gaze. Smiling to my self I let my hand slip from her hair back to my side as I turn to lay on my back to stare up at the ceiling. It's hard to believe this is actually happening. Lydia being here with me, in my bed. I couldn't get over that, that thought kept running through my head as my eyes start to flutter closed. The last thing I see before I go into a deep sleep, is Lydia with her strawberry blonde hair in soft curls and that smile I love so much.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm new to the Teen Wolf Fandom and right about now I'm seriously obsessed with this ship I cant get enough of them! They are to cute and perfect for each other I mean come on! I really hope who ever is reading, enjoys! I'd love to get some reviews and feed back so I can try and continue to update! Favourite and Follow and most of all Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Always Be Here

* * *

The loud banging on the door startled me from my slumber, which led me to end up on the floor. Scrambling about my room hiding any evidence that Lydia was here. I was too late before my dad opens the door and shouts at me to get up.

"Stiles what in the hell-" My dad soon stopped when he noticed the sleeping girl in my bed. He looked over at me with wide eyes and I then brought my finger to my lips trying to tell him to be quiet as to not wake the strawberry blonde. Looking over at my bed she turned over shoving her hands under the pillow still sleeping soundlessly. I sighed quietly in relief. Walking over to my door I push my dad out taking myself with him and shutting the door quietly behind me. I knew what was coming and I wanted it to get it over with without Lydia around.

* * *

"What was that? I thought she was going home last night, I didn't expect to see that this morning Stiles! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mr. Stilinski shouted as he wasn't afraid of being loud since Lydia was upstairs. Stiles fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lip looking up at his father trying to look for some reasoning for this to happen.

"Lydia has been going through alot with everything that has happen, with Allison passing away and Aiden. I thought she could need some comfort and I said she could stay here for the night because neither of us have been sleeping well. I was trying to help" Stiles tried to explain himself, because all of this was true. His usual self would come up with some sarcastic remark to get away with it, but this time it was time to be serious. Mr. Stilinski sighed and nodded rubbing his forehead looking over at Stiles.

"Well I'll call her mother and inform her of where her daughter has been all night" He put one hand on his knee and pushed himself up and went to call Ms. Martin. Leaning back in his seat Stiles puffed out his cheeks and let out his breath which he was holding. Getting up he pushed his chair in and walked to the stairs climbing them, eventually getting to his bedroom. Turning the door knob he entered and Lydia still laid there sleeping with the covers all about the bed. He shut the door behind him and pulling his computer chair over by his bed. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he scrolled through his messages and clicks on his and Derek's conversation.

'Are things better today or are you still out of your mind?'. Stiles typed out and pressed send as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Looking up Lydia started sturring from her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She winced as the sunshine poured through the windows into the room. At first she was surprised when she seen Stiles but then she realised what had happen last night and why she just so happen to be in his bed. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes slightly before pulling some of her hair behind her ear. She looked over at Stiles again with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with everything last night" Lydia looked at Stiles with apologetic eyes. She didn't know how wrong she was, Stiles sure didn't hate having her here last night if anything only made things better. Having her here didn't bother him one bit and he'd think she would of known that. Stiles shook his head and began to speak.

"Lydia you were not bothering me at all, You needed someone when you're in this state. We both did, we have each other." Stiles smiled sadly, trying to reassure her as he shifted and took a seat on his bed. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it then pushed her hair behind her ear. Lydia nodded smiling up at him. His phone started vibrating and he reached into his pocket pulling it out to read his incoming text from Derek.

'Stiles come over now we all need to talk. Meet me at the loft in a half an hour'. Stiles looked over at Lydia and told her to put on her clothes from last night. He expained what happen and he would drive her to her house to get a new set of clothes as well as a shower. She climbed out of his bed and threw the covers off herself and went over to her clothes that lay on the floor. Picking them up she walked out of the room to go change in the bathroom like last night. Stiles quickly called Scott to tell him to meet them at the loft in about half an hour. Walking over to his dresser Stiles pulled out a clean pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee and a red black and white plaid shirt. Last night he totally forgot to change into his pajama bottoms so he had worn jeans. He unbuckled the belt that clung to his hips and slid off the jeans replacing them with the new ones using the same belt buckling it back up. Pulling the tee shirt over his head and throwing it in the hamper along with the dirty pants. The door then opens and in walks Lydia. When she notices Stiles half naked her eyes go wide and she quickly covers her eyes. Stiles grabs his tee shirt and pulls it over his head as it bunches below his chest then he tugs it down to cover his stomach. Lydia peeks between her fingers to see him sliding on his long sleeved plaid shirt. Letting her hand drop to her side she walks over to the hamper and puts the shirt she borrowed from him in. Stiles slips his Nike shoes and grabs the keys to his jeep and strides to his door, openning it for Lydia to leave first. Once shes out the door he slips out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of Lydias house I turn off the ignition and hop out of my jeep and going to Lydia's side opening the passenger side door. I shut the door behind her and we go inside to be greeted by her mom who ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Lydia you scared me! You should of called last night to tell me where you were I was worried sick." Ms. Martin leaned back to look her daughter in the eye and pulled her back into a embrace. She then looked over at me and then my chest tightened. 'I hope she isn't angry with me for this'. I gulp as she lets go of Lydia and then she makes her way over to me. It surprised me when she embraced me.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter" She said pulling back and smiling up at me.

"Y-You're Welcome Ms. Martin" I stuttered out as Lydia grabbed hold of my hand.

"Just call me Natalie" She said, as I could not say anything more because Lydia dragged me upstairs leading me to her bedroom. Lydia opened her door to her bedroom as we both walk in and I take a seat on her bed she went to her drawers to grab a change of clothes after she got out of the shower. As soon as she did that she left the room shutting the door behind her. Glancing around her room something caught my eye. I stood and walked over to the picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of all six of us when Allison was alive an when Jackson still lived in Beacon Hills before he was sent to live in London by his parents. Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Me, Derek, And Allison all looking at the camara smiling, accept for Jackson which wasnt unusual for him. It brought back old memories of when we were all still together. I run my fingers through my hair as I sit back on Lydia's bed reminiscing of the good times between all of us. Letting out a sigh I get up, putting the frame back on the desk and plop down on her bed laying back looking up at the ceiling my arms sprawled out. My eyes flutter shut as I wait for Lydia to return. It didn't take to long for her to come back, around ten minutes later she came into the room.

"Stiles we can go now" She said pointing over her shoulder toward the door. I lean on my forearms and glace over at her then stand up. Walking over to her we both leave the room, down the stairs and out to the jeep. We hop in and set off to Derek's loft. 'Let's hope things will be okay and that there isn't any crazy shit going to happen'. With that thought I pulled out of the driveway and head to Derek's.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, Not alot happen but its a work in progress, I dont want to rush into the whole Stydia stuff, If anything I want to take it slow because I know sometimes people hate when you rush into it, ill give it time. Favourite, Follow, Review guys!

Link for the photo: .


End file.
